Not So Different
by Blondi-Finny
Summary: Kate goes on a moonlight walk, not know who is following her. Short, but will get longer if it gets good reviews! Written by Blondi, KateSawyer fic.
1. Chapter 1

**OK So here is a story that just sorta came up one night...Written by Blondi. Kate/Sawyer fic.**

Kate sighed. She had tried. She had done every thing possible. But she just couldn't get that stupid kiss off of her mind! There was absolutely nothing she could do. She tried sleeping. She tried swimming. She just couldn't do it! Sighing yet again, she got up and decided to take a moonlight walk on the beach. She stood up and began to walk. After about 10 minutes of walking, she sat down and watched the waves crash on the sandy beach. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she didn't even hear someone walk up and sit down with her.

"Watcha thinking 'bout, Freckles?" asked a familiar voice.

"Sawyer!" she exclaimed. "When did you...How did you...What are you doing here??"

"I have just as much right as you do to walk on the beach at night, Sweetheart," he replied. "The real question is... What are you doing out here on the beach at night?"

"I needed somewhere to think," she replied indignantly. "Somewhere quiet, where no one would bother me."

"Well, do excuse me for intruding on your 'quietness', but I was just wondering if you were alright!" Kate looked up. Was this Sawyer, acting all...Nice? Caring? What was this? Then she thought about it. He really wasn't all that different than she was. She had spent so much time thinking about Jack, she had completely neglected to notice the differences she and Jack had! He was a doctor. She was a criminal. He made a whole lot of money. She made zip. He really didn't deserve someone like her. He needed someone who would clean up the house, make him dinners. He needed someone who would take care of his kids. She needed someone who would understand her. Someone who would keep her happy. She wanted a man who wasn't afraid to tell her the truth, even when it hurt. She wanted, no needed, someone who was tough, but had a sweet, caring side. She wanted a man... like Sawyer.

"You gonna actually say something, Freckles, or just stare?" asked Sawyer, snapping her back into reality. Kate turned away, but didn't say anything. Neither did he. They just sat. And sat. And sat. Then, Sawyer broke the silence by asking her something.

"Why are you so keen about the doc, anyways?" he asked.

"I'm not," Kate whispered. "I have absolutely nothing in common with him." And with that, a tear slipped down her cheek. Sawyer was surprised. This was the first time he had ever seen her cry. This was the first time he had ever seen her even really that sad. He looked at her for a minute. Then he put his arm around her. To his surprise, she didn't resist. Instead, she just leaned against him.

**A/N- OK Well that came out of NOWHERE! I was just sort of sitting at my computer typing, and all of a sudden, this came up. Well, I kinda like it! Please review!!!!!! If ya'll like it, I guess I will continue... I am so sorry it is short!The chapters will definitely get longer, I just want to know if ya'll like it...**

**) Smiles (**

**Blondi**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, even though I didn't get many reviews, I decided to work on it anyway....Here ya go! Please Review! Thank you...**

**JaimeLeigh: My first reviewer!! sniff Thank you so much! I really appreciate it!!**

Kate sat there, leaning up against Sawyer. Sawyer sat there, with his arm around Kate.

"I thought you hated me," he murmured.

"I did," she replied.

"I thought you liked the doc," he said.

"I did," she again replied.

"Then why are you sittin' here leanin' on me?" he asked.

"Because I realized something," she whispered.

"And what's that?" he asked.

"That I have nothing at all in common with Jack. I don't like him in that way anymore! We're not meant for anything other than a friendship! He deserves better than what I can give him!"

"Does this mean you're choosing me?"

"I don't know!!!" she cried. "I honestly don't!" And with that, she began to sob uncontrollably. Sawyer was surprised by this sudden outburst of emotions from the girl whom he thought would never cry. He didn't know how to console her. He never really had to deal with anything like this ever before. He pulled her close.

"Shhhhhh" he whispered. "You don't have to decide now. You don't have to decide ever."

"But I do!" she cried. "That's just it! I ACTUALLY LIKE YOU!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Freckles," he said, indignantly.

"No, no, no, its not! It just means that... I don't know. It's hard to explain."

"Well, Freckles, we got all night." At this, she smiled.

"I guess we do, huh?" she sighed.

"Yup," Sawyer replied. Kate took a deep breathe.

"OK," she said. "How many doctors do you know? Personally, I mean."

"Well, 'bout two, I guess." Sawyer answered.

"And what is their life like?" she asked.

"Well, let me just say that I wouldn't want it. They basically have the most boring life, other than dealing with sick people, ya know? They live in a perfect house with a perfect yard with a perfect wife with perfect kids with their perfect cars! The wife is a stay at home mom who takes care of their 2 kids and cleans and cooks for him. He has a little red sports car and a silver minivan." Kate shuddered. "So then, Sawyer, what do you want?"

"Me? All I want is to be happy. Settle down out in the country, maybe have some horses and stuff, and drive a big ole pickup truck." Kate smiled. "What about you?" Sawyer asked.

"I want something similar...Move out in the country, have a farm, and a Chevy pick up."

"So you don't want to be a doctors wife, do you?" said Sawyer smugly.

"No! I like Jack and all, but the doctor scenario, it's just too...tame for me!" she said.

"I see. So what are you gonna tell the doc?" asked Sawyer. Kate sighed. She didn't answer. She just leaned back in the sand. So did Sawyer.

"I just... don't want to hurt him," she whispered.

"Trust me," said Sawyer. "He'll survive. I know guys like him. They know how to get the ladies, with their perfect job, perfect attitude, perfect everything!"

"But I don't want that," replied Kate. "I want...." Her voice faded.

"You want?" urged Sawyer.

"I want some one....like," she gulped. "You" She turned to look at him. He was smiling up at the stars.

"Really?" he whispered, turning to look at her.

"Really." She replied, gently kissing him on the lips. Suddenly, a shooting star lit up the sky.

"Make a wish," Sawyer whispered. And she did.

**A/N: Hmmmm......well there we go.... Not sure if that was exactly what I had planned, but o well! I still think it needs something, but I'm not sure what.....Please review!!!!**

ï **Smiles ï**

**Blondi**


End file.
